


Incontri singolari a New York

by nemi23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fantasy, Funny, M/M, New York, New York City, One Shot, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Dal testo:Passeggiano bene imbacuccati per le strade di New York, rimandando il momento di chiamare un certo taxi infernale il più possibile, quando un tizio alto e ben piazzato passa tra di loro di tutta fretta, quasi portandosi via il suo braccio.Entrambi i ragazzi indietreggiano per la spinta, con Nico che perde la presa sulle sue dita e lui che incespica scivolando sul marciapiede e tentando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Fortunatamente, lo sconosciuto che li ha travolti lo sorregge sotto le braccia, rimettendolo dritto.«Oh! Perdonami, ragazzo! Vado di fretta, c’è una dottoressa a Central Park che sta per incontrare l’amore della sua vita e rischio di mancarlo!»
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Incontri singolari a New York

  
  


Con l’inverno alle porte e il cielo che minaccia pioggia e neve con i suoi nuvoloni scuri e ingombranti, Will si è pentito di non aver portato i guanti per tutto il tragitto fino al bar. Fortunatamente, ci ha pensato poi la tazza di caffè a scaldargli piacevolmente una mano, mentre dell’altra si è preoccupato Nico, stringendola nella sua e infilandosi entrambe nella tasca del giubbotto pesante.

Passeggiano bene imbacuccati per le strade di New York, rimandando il momento di chiamare un certo taxi infernale il più possibile, quando un tizio alto e ben piazzato passa tra di loro di tutta fretta, quasi portandosi via il suo braccio.

Entrambi i ragazzi indietreggiano per la spinta, con Nico che perde la presa sulle sue dita e lui che incespica scivolando sul marciapiede e tentando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Fortunatamente, lo sconosciuto che li ha travolti lo sorregge sotto le braccia, rimettendolo dritto.

«Oh! Perdonami, ragazzo! Vado di fretta, c’è una dottoressa a Central Park che sta per incontrare l’amore della sua vita e rischio di mancarlo!»

Che scuse curiose. Will non ne ha mai ricevute di così particolari, e c’è da dire che ne ha ricevute da spiriti dei boschi.

«Si figuri. Meglio non far aspettare l’amore della sua vita.» risponde con un sorriso, credendo che l’uomo si riferisca a sé stesso.

Osserva meglio il signore che ha di fronte e che ora si sistema meglio il cappotto elegante che indossa con disinvoltura. Il colletto di una camicia candida risalta tra il tessuto blu scuro e la pelle olivastra. Anche i capelli e i baffi neri sono ordinatamente tenuti e gli danno un’aria professionale, la quale stona con il sorriso gentile e le piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi, che tradiscono un animo gioviale.

L’uomo si lascia andare a una breve risata. «Temo che il problema sia il contrario. Quei due si incroceranno senza conoscersi se non intervengo. E pensare che sono partito da Città del Messico per scovarli, non posso proprio mancare.»

«Ah. Beh, proprio un bel viaggio.» commenta lui, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Nico, di nuovo al suo fianco. Concordano silenziosamente sul pensare che questo tizio non ci stia con la testa.

«Puoi ben dirlo, ragazzo, ma il lavoro è lavoro.» continua nel frattempo l’altro, forse dimentico dell’urgenza con cui li aveva travolti mezzo minuto prima.

Poi si zittisce e si mette a osservarli per qualche secondo. Non come se guardasse l’aspetto di due giovani incontrati per caso, ma come se stesse leggendo la loro storia improvvisamente apparsa scritta sulle loro fronti.

«Mi dispiace che voi due non siate affari miei, potrei facilitarvi un po’ le cose. Non ho mai amato l’amore alla maniera dei Greci, la loro pessima abitudine di spargere tragedia come fosse pane, bah!»

Will si tende come una corda di violino e sente il suo fidanzato accanto a sé fare lo stesso. Forse non stanno parlando con un pazzo. O meglio, probabilmente è pazzo, ma non solo, forse è uno di quei pazzi pericolosi e _divini_.

«Chi è lei?» Nico lo precede e pone la domanda che gli si è formata sulla punta della lingua.

L’elegante messicano sorride più apertamente, con un certo orgoglio. «Io sono Xochipilli.»

«Dio dell’amore, dell’arte, della bellezza e della fertilità.» aggiunge, quando i semidei rimango in imbarazzato silenzio.

Più tardi Nico lo avrebbe negato, ma a sentire quelle parole sbianca e arretra istintivamente di mezzo passo. Will chiude gli occhi, metabolizzando la nuova informazione, collegando Città del Messico a quella che una volta era la capitale dell’Impero Azteco.

«Pia-piacere.» mormora infine, dato che il dio – è un dio quello davanti a loro, dunque? – sembra attendere una risposta e il figlio di Ade non pare volergliela dare. Il realtà, non si sono prove che quello non sia davvero un pazzo che si crede una divinità, ma se sei un semidio e qualcuno ti dice di essere un dio, tendi a credergli.

«Piacere mio. E, di nuovo, mi dispiace di non potervi aiutare. Forse… senza andare a intaccare gli sviluppi futuri… sì, magari potrei provare a eliminare qualche incom-»

«No!»

Nico lo interrompe con voce più alta del dovuto. Un paio di teste nelle correnti di genti sulla strada si voltano nella loro direzione, prima di procedere oltre.

«Non ci serve il vostro aiuto. Grazie, ma no, grazie. Stiamo bene così.» farfuglia, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi. Sul viso ha un’espressione divisa tra rabbia e timore.

Xochipilli pare sinceramente dispiaciuto a quel rifiuto, cosa che spinge Will a parlare.

«Grazie comunque, apprezziamo il pensiero.»

«Lei non aveva un appuntamento a Central Park che non può mancare?» cambia argomento Nico, senza curarsi di apparire sgarbato.

Il dio non si offende, per fortuna, anzi la domanda del moro gli fa spalancare gli occhi e drizzare la schiena. «Hai ragione, devo andare!» li sorpassa velocemente e gira la testa un’ultima volta per salutarli «Scusatemi, ragazzi, ne va della vita amorosa di due persone!»

«Poveretti.» è il commento acido del suo ragazzo, mentre riprende la sua mano e se la infila in tasca, tirandolo per proseguire. A Will viene da sorridere.


End file.
